


Стив Роджерс не какой-то там хренов нацист

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [24]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Уэйд слышит о новом сюжетном повороте. Он справедливо возмущен.





	Стив Роджерс не какой-то там хренов нацист

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers Is Not A Fucking Nazi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966481) by [Camikila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila). 



 — «Стив Роджерс будет, и всегда был членом Гидры. В новой серии он будет раскрыт с удивительной стороны: как тайный агент с самым лучшим прикрытием», — Уэйд фыркнул и закрыл Фейсбук. — Что за херня! О, вам, наверное, интересно, из-за чего весь этот шум, — посмотрел он в сторону. — Видимо, какой-то уебан решил, что будет хорошей идеей сделать Стива Роджерса нацистом.  
  
Он вскочил, засунул остаток блинчика в рот и схватил пистолет.  
  


***

  
  
— Йоу, Соколиный мальчик, Кэп тут? — Уэйд очаровательно похлопал ресницами ошеломленному Клинту, но тот этого, конечно, не увидел.  
  
— Что? — прожестикулировал тот.  
  
Уэйд приподнял край маски.  
  
— Где Кэп?  
  
Клинт махнул в сторону зала для тренировок и сделал глоток кофе.  
  
— Старк знает, что ты тут?  
  
— Неа. Спасибо, птенчик! — Уэйд вернул маску на место и посмотрел в сторону. — Это может скверно закончиться.  
  


***

  
  
Уэйд ворвался в тренировочный зал, наставляя пистолет на Стива, прижимающего к матам Сэма.  
  
— Хайль грёбаная Гидра!  
  
Сэм напрягся, готовый начать драку, но немного расслабился, увидев в замешательстве смотрящего на Уэйда Стива.  
  
— Когда ты успел присоединиться к Гидре, Дэдпул?  
  
Уэйд фыркнул и подошёл ближе.  
  
— Хм... давайте-ка посмотрим... никогда. Я тут вопросы задаю, Роджерс. И я спросил. Хайль. Грёбаная. Гидра.  
  
— Это не вопрос, — вставил Сэм, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты знаешь этого парня, Кэп?  
  
— Привет! Дэдпул, болтливый наёмник, — сделал реверанс Уэйд, прежде чем шагнуть к Стиву и прижать дуло пистолета к его виску. — Ещё разок. Я что, твою мать, заикаюсь, Адольф?  
  
Стив отбросил его руку и отошёл ближе к Сэму. Было заметно, как в гневе вздымалась его грудь.  
  
— Что ты сказал?  
  
Уэйд схватил его за ткань футболки и толкнул к ближайшей стене, прижимая пистолет под челюстью.  
  
— Тебе лучше не быть херовым нацистом, зомби-подражатель, или тебе придётся придумать способ убить меня раньше, чем я убью тебя.  
  
Стив расхохотался, и Уэйд, хмурясь, отпустил его.  
  
— Нет-нет, продолжай, не торопись.  
  
— Да что за хрень происходит? — спросил Сэм, двинувшись к Уэйду, но Стив отмахнулся от него и встал.  
  
— Я не нацист, Уэйд.  
  
Тот опустил пистолет и пожал плечами.  
  
— Если ты так уверен, то окей. Рад был повидаться, Кэп, покусики! — он посмотрел в сторону. — Так и знал, что это был просто какой-то дурацкий комикс-шномикс. Наш хороший капитан скорее соберет пресс-конференцию, чтобы открыться как бисексуальный полиаморный гендерквир, чем свяжется с Гидрой...  
  
Счастливо вздохнув, он нажал на кнопку лифта.  
  
Когда двери открылись, Уэйд столкнулся с очень раздражёнными Баки Барнсом и Тони Старком.  
  
— Упс, кажется, это намёк, что мне пора уходить.

 


End file.
